


Princess Isabella Volturi

by FanonStar



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanonStar/pseuds/FanonStar
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Forks, Bella decides she doesn't need them to become a vampire and live out her dream. Follow Bella to Volterra where she will become the daughter of Aro, Isabella Marie Volturi. (Based on my #volturibella TT.
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Felix/Jane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters and this is just a re-interpretation of her work.**

* * *

I rolled over in bed, throwing my arm out to hit the alarm clock that signalled the beginning of another day.

Another day alone.

They were gone.

All of them, gone.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Edward took me out into the woods and told me the entire family was leaving Forks, without me.

I stood there in shock as he broke my heart and when he left I sat down in the dirt and stared at the greenery around me.

‘Not good enough,’ he had said. ‘A distraction,’ he had called me.

I knew I should get up and go back towards the house, but I couldn’t seem to make myself move. They left me here. How? How could they leave without so much as a goodbye?

Emmett and Alice had always treated me like a sister. They made me believe they loved me. Clearly I was wrong. They were merely trying to be nice to Edward’s human pet. They could never have left me like this if they really loved me.

Edward had told me about mates once, and I realized as I sat on the cold, hard ground that I wasn’t his like he had claimed. He wouldn't have left me if I was his mate. He couldn't have. He never said mates couldn’t be separated, but it was fairly obvious. Wherever Rosalie went, Emmet went. The same with Jasper and Alice. Even when they were on the run from a murderous vampire, the mated pairs stayed together. But not Edward and I, I realized with a jolt.

I could feel my ire begin to rise as the sun began to set. He told me he loved me. He told me he would never leave. He told me I was special. Clearly, he had lied. I focused on channeling my anger into the effort to pull myself from the forest floor and headed back towards the house. Charlie was just arriving home from a long shift when I walked in the back door.

I leaned against the counter as Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge, and stood, staring off at a point on the wall where the paint was starting to chip.

“You alright, Bells?” he asked after taking a swig of his Vitamin R. I turned my gaze to meet him and I knew he was worried by the scrunch in his nose and the frown on his face.

“They’re gone, all of them,” I said dumbly and continued my perusal of the paint on the opposite wall.

“Who’s gone, Bells... What are you talking about?”

“The Cullens. They’re all gone. Edward came over after school and broke up with me. He said the rest of the family had already left.”

Charlie frowned even harder and I knew I would be laughing at the face if I wasn’t so upset.

“I’m sorry kiddo, that’s mighty rude of them to just up and leave like that and not let Alice and Emmett say goodbye. I haven’t heard a thing about them moving, and that kind of thing usually gets around in a small town like this.”

I nodded in agreement. It was rude to up and leave, but I couldn’t tell him they had chosen to leave me because they didn’t care anymore. He would probably try to shoot them, immortal or not.

Charlie gave me a pat on the shoulder and told me I could stay home from school for a few days to “deal with my feelings”.

Two weeks went by and I never returned to Forks High. The truth was that school had no appeal now that the Cullens were gone. I had become so wrapped up in them that I lost most of my other friends and I couldn’t bare to start over again.

Not only that, but I didn’t want to deal with the inevitable barrage of questions that would occur if I returned. Why did they leave? Where did they go? Will they come back? Did you breakup? What was I supposed to say? I couldn’t explain the supernatural reasons that my ex-boyfriend and his family had left and I was an abysmal liar.

After the first couple of days at home I began to research to see if there was a way I could graduate early. Luck was in my favor, as my numerous AP classes I had taken in Arizona made me eligible for early graduation as long as I passed some competency tests required by the state. So that was what I planned to do: take my tests in the next week and get my diploma.

Charlie and Renee were a little worried about my response to the Cullens leaving, but seemed grateful that it had pushed me into a productive phase instead of a catatonic depression like some people seemed to expect from me.

I knew people thought I was devastated at the loss of Edward, and I let them believe that. I couldn’t explain that really it was the loss of an entire way of life that had rocked me to my core.

After a week I realized that I didn’t need the Cullens to fulfill my dreams of becoming a vampire. Edward had told me of the Volturi and their rules, ones he had obviously had no compunction of breaking. He let me, a human, know about the existence of vampires, and if they knew that they would either change me or kill me.

The idea of going to Volterra thrilled me, but it came with a big risk. They could easily decide to kill me. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought the risk may be worth it. If I stayed here, danger would eventually find me. Besides being a danger magnet, I knew Laurent and Victoria were still out there.

When the Cullens killed James they insisted that Laurent and Victoria were not a threat and wouldn’t come after me. I wasn’t so sure anymore. Clearly Edward had no qualms about lying to me for his own convenience, so why wouldn’t he have lied about this to save him the trouble? No, the more I mulled over it, the more I became convinced that I needed to leave Forks to protect Charlie and those I loved.

I was going to take a gap year and travel across Europe, or at least that’s what I told Renee and Charlie. Grandma Marie had left me quite the inheritance, and this was just the occasion to use it. I would go on a tour of Europe and if I just happened to end up in Volterra, well, what a coincidence that would be.

I knew I had to avoid making any final decisions, in case Alice was still checking on my future. Though I doubted that she was, surely she never could have left me that way if she cared about me.

It was time to take my destiny in my own two hands.

I would miss Renee and Charlie, but they had chosen their lives and now it was time for me to live mine.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THIS IS MERELY A WORK OF FANFICTION. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in a chair at the outdoor café and relished the feeling of the sun beating down on my exposed shoulders. This was one of the things I would miss most about being human, and I intended to enjoy it while I still could.

Rome was beautiful. And though I enjoyed my tenure there thoroughly, I was excited to get to explore the rest of Siena. To see some new sites. The fact that it happened to bring me substantially closer to Volterra was a pure coincidence, I swear.

I found myself hoping that if the Volturi did change me, that they would still allow me to go out and explore at night, as I had fallen in love with Italy. Perhaps it was because I knew the end was coming one way or another. Or maybe it was being truly on my own for the first time, but I felt free. So free.

For once, I was putting priority on myself instead of taking care of everyone else. It was revelatory. I found myself relaxing, opening up, in a way I never felt capable of before. I spoke with the locals in the hand-me-down Italian I learned from my grandmother. They would point out the best restaurants, the best times to go to popular tourist sites. Sometimes, they would even try to set me up with their grandsons. I just giggled and waved them off, not wanting to get involved in a romance with a human.

I allowed myself to indulge in things I never had before. I took myself to sumptuous dinners, drank wine, and even went to a spa, which I would never have been caught dead doing at home.

I wondered if these were the kind of ‘human experiences’ that Edward said he wanted me to experience. ‘No,’ I reminded myself. He only wanted me to have the experiences he approved of. Like prom. I wanted to do things like travel, to have sex, to take risks, and he wanted none of that for me. He did nothing to make my dreams come true, only his. He wanted to play human and I was his perfect prop.

Well, I had come to Italy to enjoy myself, and eventually to meet some vampires who actually acted like vampires instead of playing human.

After a month in Rome spent exploring and pampering myself, I had made my way to Siena. I would only be spending a few days here, but I wanted to enjoy them before I made a final decision about where to go next. Volterra was only about an hour way but I was careful to not make any decision about what to do next, always thinking about several options if Volterra happened to pop into my mind. I could not risk Alice trying to interfere if she saw me now.

I wondered what she would say if she did see me now. I certainly looked different than when they left. A month of rich Italian food had done me good and I had put on some much-needed weight and filled out in a way that I certainly never had before. The spa treatments had also worked miracles on my once dull skin, and I had my hair styled and treated with a beautiful gloss so when I was changed it would be in a style that I could work with for all eternity.

Blinking myself back into the present, I paid the bill for my lunch and headed back to my hotel, intending to take a nap so that I would be well rested to go out tonight and enjoy the local night life.

When I woke from my nap, I felt refreshed and ready for whatever tonight would bring me. I slipped on a black vintage fit-and-flare dress I had bought in Rome that dipped down daringly in the front, baring my cleavage in a way that I never would have in Forks.

I was going to take myself out to dinner and then to a spot I had been recommended by some locals. They said there was dancing, and a lot of young people went there on the weekend. I would usually consider dancing a safety hazard, but decided it was worth one more try before the change.

The walk to the restaurant was pleasant, and I found myself enjoying the Italian heat, luckily not yet as oppressive as it would become in the peak of Summer.

I enjoyed my dinner and began to make my way towards the outdoor dance. I smiled at the doorman as he let me into the open-air club and made my way to the bar to get a drink. The place was busy, but not yet packed. I took my drink and smiled gratefully at the bartender as I turned to survey the crowd.

There were lots of couples milling about and some groups of women and men who looked like they had come to meet people. I knew I would be approached to dance shortly if I seemed friendly.

I had abandoned my beliefs that I wasn’t beautiful after just a week in Italy. Constantly getting hit on tends to do that to a person. When grandparents started to try to set me up with their handsome grandsons, I finally conceded that perhaps I was as beautiful as people said.

As I scanned the crowds, I could feel a pair of eyes on me to my right, and I turned as casually as I could to look towards that end of the bar.

There, at a tall table on the outside of the dancefloor, was the most handsome man I had ever seen, and he had his eyes fixed on me. As my eyes met his I felt my breath hitch, and he smirked as if he knew. I averted my eyes to continue my perusal of the room, but my eyes kept sneaking back occasionally to check him out.

He looked to be about six feet tall and had black hair that swept gently across his forehead. He was whispering to a petite woman that looked extraordinarily like him, except her hair was so blonde it was almost white. I wondered if they were related, perhaps even twins as they looked so close in age.

At that moment, the tiny blonde looked up quickly at me before looking away and nodding back up at the tall man. She then turned with a casual air and continued her conversation with the men across the table, throwing her head back and laughing at something they said. The man at her side continued his stare at me all the while.

I turned back to the bar to give myself a break from his intense stare and took a sip of my wine. I became aware of a presence at my back and hoped it was the handsome man from across the bar. A beautiful, deep voice rang out in Italian above me, ordering a glass of wine as I fought the urge to turn around.

Suddenly, there he was beside me, sliding into the empty spot someone had just vacated. He turned to me and my breath caught again. He was without a doubt the most striking man I had ever seen, more handsome than Edward or any of the other Cullens by far. He smirked down at me before he took a sip of his drink.

He set down his glass and leaned down to my ear so I could hear him over the music. “Buonasera tesoro mio,” he whispered into my ear and I could feel a tingling sensation rush up my spine. I had the sudden urge to reach up on my tip toes and run my tongue along the length of his neck. ‘What the fuck, Bella, keep it together,’ I chided myself mentally before returning my gaze to the man in front of me.

He pulled back just far enough for me to look in his eyes, and I felt all rational thought flee my mind. I was staring into a pair of gorgeous ruby eyes, sparkling with mischief. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This is merely a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

‘Red eyes. A human drinker,’ I thought to myself. I couldn’t judge him. I soon would be too. I knew a normal human would recoil but I couldn’t bring myself to keep up the pretense. I knew what he was, and he clearly wanted me to know. 

“Buona sera,” I responded, unable to think enough to mentally translate anything more eloquent to say.

He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in surprise at my lack of response to his ruby eyes.

“Is that an American accent I detect?” he inquired. 

“Yes. I learned Italian from my grandmother,” I responded without breaking eye contact. 

“Mmmmm,” he hummed in acknowledgement. “No doubt she was a fine woman, but I am far more interested in why you are not surprised…to see me here.”

I smirked up at him, knowing he was trying to keep our conversation seemingly normal unless any of the surrounding humans overheard us. 

“I knew some of your associates back in the states. I came to Italy to visit Volterra and see what the boss can do for me.” 

His eyes widened and I saw rage flash across his face before he quickly schooled his features back into a mask of casual indifference. He must have exceptional control, I mused, to be carrying out this conversation in the middle of a packed bar. 

“Really? Well that sounds like it’s against just about every company policy. May I ask the name of the associates?” he asked, clearly trying to seem as nonchalant and unbothered as possible.

“Cullen,” I whispered with as much venom as I could fit into the word. 

His face shifted infinitesimally, and he turned his head and nodded back at his table. I realized the woman and two men must have been listening into our conversation. At his nod they all headed for the exit. He grabbed my hand with his free one, running his thumb across the back of my hand. 

I felt a wave of electricity and adrenaline rush through me and I wondered why I was reacting this way. If I felt nearly drunk at the brush of his hand, what would a kiss do to me? What would more do to me?

He chuckled down at me and I became aware that I had stepped closer to him and was inhaling his scent deeply. He bent down so he was at my ear level again and whispered, “Don’t worry darling, I feel it too, but we need to get out of here.”

I nodded shakily but allowed him to wrap an arm around me and lead me to the exit. Upon stepping out of the club and walking halfway down the block, I became aware that his friends had stepped out of the shadows and were flanking us like guards. 

Who were these vampires? This close to Volterra they were most likely part of the Volturi. Not to mention, they seemed particularly disturbed that the Cullens had gone against the ‘company policy’ as my mystery vamp had dubbed it. 

I was still clutching the hand of my mystery vamp, and I became aware that we were turning off the main road and into a dark alley. The others had gone ahead of us into the alley, and now turned around to face us. 

The two men were truly gigantic, at least 6’4 each and built very broadly. I noticed that one of them was holding onto the hand of the tiny blonde while the other stood with his arms crossed, standing against the building. 

“He’s gonna be pissed,” the one leaning against the wall said nonchalantly, without making eye contact with the group. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the petite blonde spat back with malice, “We have to take her to Aro. They have broken the rules, she has to be changed.” 

She turned back to me and her face seemed to soften as she spoke to me. “I’m Jane, this giant is my mate Felix” she said as she looked up at the blonde man she was attached to. “That idiot against the wall is Demetri. And the man who’s hand your holding is my twin, Alec. Not that he bothered to introduce himself or even get your name!” she said as she turned to glare at him playfully.

He jolted a little at her chastisement and let go of my hand. He stepped back slightly to make a small bow in my direction.

“Pardon me, darling. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Alec Volturi. My twin is right, I suppose I got a little caught up in the excitement and skipped a few steps.” 

I giggled at his bow and nodded my head in acknowledgment, “That’s alright, I was a little distracted by…well…you.” A triumphant smile worked across his face as I continued, “My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.” 

“Bella” he whispered back at me and I felt myself blush at how it sounded coming from his lips. I found myself lost in my thoughts, questions swirling around and colliding into the next one before I could connect two ideas together. Was I feeling a mating pull to this man? I was being overwhelmed by the instant connection I seemed to feel, like I would follow him anywhere. 

When I came back into the conversation Alec was speaking, “Felix, Jane, go ahead of us and tell Aro what has happened, and tell the rest of the guard that I am bringing my still human mate. I do not want any trouble from newborns.” 

‘Mates- he said mates. Holy crow Swan, keep it together, keep it together. And his last name is Volturi, like THE Volturi, what does that even mean?!’ I asked myself mentally.

Jane looked over at me kindly before her and Felix sped away. Demetri looked at us with obvious disdain, “Guess this means I’m stuck with the lovebirds then?”

“Shut it Demetri or I won’t guard your mate when you find her” Alec playfully retorted, and Demetri rolled his eyes, but put his hands up in obvious surrender. Alec retuned to my side and took my hand back. 

“I am sorry for all this my Bella, but the Cullen’s have broken our most sacred law by bringing you into this world and not changing you. It must be remedied immediately. I hope you do not hold any fondness for them. I fear Aro will not respond well to his old friend Carlisle behaving this way. They will be punished.”

I felt a vindictive smile appear on my face and I could see the pleasure my mate felt at seeing it there. 

“They should be punished. I was tortured and bitten by a nomad because of them. When they got bored of me, they abandoned me without so much as a goodbye from most of the family. The youngest, Edward, stayed just long enough to tell me I wasn’t good enough, and he didn’t want me anymore.” 

A growl was building in Alec’s chest as he clutched me to him and I could hear Demetri growling behind us as well “No one will ever hurt you again, I will kill anyone who tries” he said into my hair and Demetri grunted his assent behind us. 

Demetri finally stepped forward and approached us, “Ok lovebirds, as enlightening as this chat has been, we better get back to the castle before Aro sends Jane back for us. They’ll be there any second and he doesn’t like to be left waiting.”

I nodded my assent into Alec’s shoulder, and he straightened up to his full height. “Where are you staying Bella? I’ll have someone go collect your belongings and take care of the cover story for your disappearance.” 

I told him the name of the hotel and I saw him take out a cell phone and shoot off a text to someone before stowing it back in his pants pocket. “Ok love, it’s all taken care of.” 

He held out his hand to me as Demetri came to stand on my other side. As I took his hand he pulled me up into his arms and smiled cheekily at me, “Hold on tight Bella, this is going to be faster than you’re used to,” and then we were off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, this is merely a work of fanfiction.**

**A/N- I would like to say thank you to my Beta-Reader @GreatSlytherin on Wattpad. Who also goes by 'volturiqueens' on Instagram, where she portrays Athenodora Volturi. Please give her work a look if you haven't, it is really lovely and well done.**

* * *

I closed my eyes and nestled my face into Alec's chest as he and Demetri sped through the night towards Volterra. I was finally getting what I wanted, and there was nothing that Alice or Edward could do to stop me now. They always wanted to control my every move, but I knew my mate would tear them apart if they tried to interfere.

I allowed myself to relax against Alec as he ran and enjoyed the current that ran between us. It was so much more than what I had ever felt for Edward and I found myself wondering if I ever truly loved him, or if I was merely flattered by his attention, and enticed by his thrall.

I didn't have time to linger on it further, as we were suddenly slowing down and coming to a stop. Alec set me down gently on my feet, and I braced myself against him for a second as I got my bearings, aware that Alec was smiling down at me.

I avoided his gaze for the moment, knowing it would distract me, and looked around at my surroundings. At some point we had come indoors, and we were now standing in a large lobby. It was beautifully decorated and reminded me of the entrance to museums that I had been to as a child. There was a human secretary sitting happily at a reception desk, pretending not to watch us.

Alec pulled my attention back to him, "We have arrived at the Volturi Castle my love. We are going to go into the throne room and talk to the three kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Though I suppose you already know that, since you were coming to see them on your own."

I looked up at him finally, relieved to see a playful smirk on his face. I chuckled and nodded my head in response. Alec rested his hand on my neck and stroked my jaw with his thumb, before we were jolted out of our embrace by the ringing of a phone. I turned to look over his arm and saw the receptionist pick up the phone and nod along to whoever was on the other end.

Alec could hear them of course, but I was left wondering until she hung up the phone and rose to her feet to address us, "Please follow me, the kings will see you now."

Alec took my hand and laid it on his arm and led me down a corridor that had gorgeous tapestries and works of art on the wall. After a short walk we came to a pair of gigantic, ornate, gilded doors.

We paused and Alec gave me a reassuring smile before the doors opened and we were led into a large round room that was more grand than anything I had ever seen. The floor and walls seemed to be made of marble and other precious stoned and at the top was a beautiful dome.

In the center of the floor there was a slight slope down to a drain that I realized must be for the blood spilt when they fed. I supposed it should bother me, being that I was human, but I was more struck by the genius functionality of it. Ah well, I always did think my brain was a little odd.

Alec led us to the front of the room and stopped at the bottom of the marble steps that led up to the three thrones where Marcus, Cauis, and Aro sat. The painting in Carlisle's study did not do

justice to the kings. They were handsome, sure, but there was an aura of power that radiated out from them that was far more impressive. Aro stared down at us curiously as did Caius, but Marcus stared out over our heads, seemingly bored.

Alec bowed slightly and I followed his lead and curtsied. He returned us to our original positions as he addressed the king in the center throne "Master Aro, I have brought you my mate, Isabella Swan. As you were told, she was exposed to our world by the Cullens, who then abandoned her."

I looked over at Caius who was now gripping his throne in white-knuckled fury. Was he angry at them abandoning me, or at them breaking the law so brazenly? I decided it must be the second before returning my gaze to Aro.

Aro cocked his head to the side as if pondering a complex problem, "Yes, it would appear my old friend Carlisle has been behaving very badly. Such a disappointment, that one. He had so much potential....oh well, no use crying over spilled blood. Now, if I may?"

Aro descended the marble stairs that led to the thrones with a skip in his step and held out his hand to me with a saccharine smile on his face. It struck me as odd that Edward and the other Cullens had been so scared of Aro when he seemed so....silly. I looked up to Alec, awaiting his instruction, and he nodded down at me with a kind smile before he took my hand off his arm and placed it gently in Aro's.

Aro closed his eyes, as if waiting for something to happen, but opened them again after only a few seconds. His eyes flicked furiously between my hand and my eyes before he suddenly broke into raucous laughter. ' _What the heck is going on? What was that supposed to do?_ ' I wondered to myself, looking around the room in confusion.

Marcus's eyes snapped to us at the sound of Aro's laughter and I could hear him take in a sharp unnecessary breath. Before I could blink, he was standing at our side, studying my face in earnest. He spoke at a whisper, but I knew every vampire in the room would hear it, "Out, everyone but the elite guard!"

I turned my head to glance over my shoulder and saw that the room had emptied except for the vampires I had already met and a woman who lingered behind Aro's throne apprehensively. Aro had released my hand and was now holding onto Marcus' hand and grinning madly.

I hoped I had not done anything to upset them, anything to risk my chance at being with Alec. I looked over at him and though he seemed likewise confused, he was clearly calm. I took my cue from him and focused on calming myself.

Aro turned and led the way to a door that was concealed in the wall behind the thrones, beckoning us all to follow him. As I looked around, I realized this must be the king's study and conference room, should they need to discuss a matter in private. The walls were covered in floor to ceiling bookcases that were filled with heavy tomes that varied from ancient to modern.

In the back sat a long wooden table, and I found myself wondering what the various scrolls and books covering the tables contained. It was like my own literary wonderland.

Aro sat at the center of the table with Caius and Marcus on either side, and the female vampire that stood behind his throne now stood behind his chair. He motioned for us to sit across from him as the rest of the elite guard began to sit in the open spots.

"Dear Isabella" Aro began with a twinkle in his eye, "You are no doubt aware from your time with the Cullens that some vampires have gifts. We like to have the very best serving us and are therefore surrounded by those with gifts. I can see a person's entire life by holding their hand. Except it would seem, for you."

At this, he giggled jauntily while bouncing in his seat, looking at Caius and Marcus with amused expressions. Marcus smiled indulgently at him as Caius looked annoyed at his antics.

"You will make a most delightful vampire, young one, made only better by what my brother Marcus has discovered. Marcus is able to see bonds between creatures, and as such he could see your mating bond to Alec. But that is not all, oh no no no!"

"Out with it brother!" Caius snapped, clearly tired of Aro's speech.

"Fine!" Aro snarled while rolling his eyes, "Isabella is descended from my bloodline! Which makes her Marcus' niece too of course! She even looks a bit like Didyme. She of course looked like our mother."

Everyone at the table had varying looks of shock on their face while Marcus and Aro looked jubilant and even Caius was looking cheerier by the moment.

' _Holy crow,'_ I thought ' _no wonder the supernatural is attracted to me. I am related to the head of the Volturi.'_

"Well Isabella, darling, you must be changed, and since Alec here is your mate, I assume you will want to stay with us here?" Aro asked.

I nodded my head but otherwise stayed quiet, I was still feeling overwhelmed.

"That is for the best. I fear if you had said no, I really would have had to insist. There will be who may try to harm you, as a way to get to Marcus or I. We can try to contain the news until you have control over your newborn tendencies, but secrets do not keep forever. It would be best for you to take an elite place in the guard alongside your mate and family."

I looked at Alec and smiled back at Aro, "I would be honored, Master Aro."

He looked jubilant but merely nodded at me and replied, "Wonderful, my dear! Why don't you go with Alec to his quarters and get some rest? Tomorrow I want to talk more about your future

role with the Volturi. And to hear about your horrible experiences with the Cullens, since I couldn't see for myself."

I nodded shyly and took Alec's hand, feeling exhaustion overcome me. Alec took my hand and led me out of the study, leaving the kings alone to discuss matters. 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or its characters. This is merely a work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: From now on I will be posting this story on Mondays and Thursdays, by 8 AM EST. I will be posting one-shots as I complete them on the other days. Thank you so much for your support!**

**Once again, I would like to thank my Beta-Reader, @GreatSlytherin that goes by "volturiqueens'' on IG. Please check out her wonderful content.**

* * *

**Aro P.O.V**

I was ecstatic as I watched our elite guard and Bella leave our private study. The potential power was astounding.

She was an _absolute treasure_.

I wanted to declare her the Volturi Princess, but I knew I had to confer with my brothers before taking such a step.

I turned to look at Caius and saw him deep in thought, with his hands steepled in front of him. Before I could ask him what he was thinking, he began to address us.

"Brothers, we must act quickly. I believe Isabella could be a powerful shield after she undergoes the change. We must endear her to us, and quickly. A power such as hers could prove a powerful weapon if anyone is ever able to sway her from our side."

I looked over to Marcus and saw that for once he was totally focused on the subject at hand. I knew this would be a hard topic for him, Isabella looked so much like our Didyme who had been forced into hiding years ago.

The vampire world believed her to be dead, but she had merely gone into hiding. Only Marcus, Caius, and I knew where she was. Her life was constantly at risk due to her relation to us. After the Romanian coven made their last attempt on her life, she decided to go into secret seclusion to protect us all.

Marcus leaned forward and put his hands on the table, "If I understand you correctly, you believe Chelsea's gift will not work on her?"

He paused and looked to Caius for confirmation, who nodded silently and motioned for Marcus to continue.

"Though I would be loath to use it on one of our own blood, I would if it would keep her safe. She has too much potential to be put in seclusion like Didyme, she must learn to use her gift around others. As it is, I do not think it will be necessary. Her bond with Alec is already strong enough that she would never leave him, and he is very loyal. Not to mention, her bond to Aro is already present. It has the potential to become as strong as any father-daughter bond."

I was positively giddy at this news. Though I had changed many and viewed Alec and Jane as my children of sorts, they were both so independent. They didn't need me. I kept eyes on them growing up, but I wanted to let them mature before I changed them. No one needs immortal children running around.

I tarried to long, and when I returned for them, they were on the brink of being burned at the stake for witchcraft. I saved them, of course, and they took their revenge on that hateful village. But at nineteen, they were adults, fully mature and hardened by the hard life they lived. I wondered if I should have turned them when they were younger, but there was no turning back time.

Isabella still seemed so pure hearted, and I wondered if she would allow me to truly be her father; to take care of her, and protect her.

"Well brothers" I began, "I have the perfect solution! Young Isabella can be given the title 'Princess Isabella Volturi' when changed. She will have a position at court that will keep her here with us, and her mate. She will be protected and protect us in return. It has been so long since I was able to be a father to someone, and I want to develop our bond. If she is loved and taken care of, I am sure she will have no reason to leave. She seems to have no compunction about us being human drinkers at all!"

I ended my speech with a small chuckle at her lack of fear. She truly was a special girl, and I mused that perhaps she was destined for this immortal life all along. My brothers were deep in thoughts but when their gazes returned to mine, I knew they agreed with me.

"Excellent!" I chirped, "Tomorrow I can get the entire story on the Cullens and prepare her royal wardrobe. On second thought, perhaps we had better have the Queens and Isabella confer on her wardrobe. I don't want to get involved in telling her what to wear, that is overbearing. Though I insist on getting to pick out a selection of our jewels for her to wear!"

My brothers enjoyed a laugh at my excitement, and we all leaned back in our chairs to relax for a few moments before we adjourned to our separate quarters.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After a short walk we came to a pair of double doors set into the stone walls. Alec turned to send me an excited smile over his shoulder, before he opened the door and held it open for me.

We were in the midst of a large living room with floor to ceiling bookcases filling a long wall to our left. There was a large fireplace set into the wall on our right, with a comfortable sitting arrangement in the middle of the room. On the wall opposite us was a large desk with a computer, and on either side of the desk stood a doorway.

I walked a few feet into the room and did a spin, taking in the rich red tones that Alec had decorated in. This room looked magical and old, as well as comfortable and well lived in. The couch was a beautiful wine color and I walked over to run my fingers along the soft velvet fabric. Alec smiled at me from his place by the door.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, his hands in his pockets, looking slightly apprehensive for the first time since I met him hours prior.

"I love it Alec! I just want to lay here and read all night! How long have you lived here?"

The tension seemed to melt from his shoulders as he heard my response, and he finally stepped fully into the room.

"I have lived in these quarters for...oh, at least 100 years. Time kind of runs together at this point, to be honest. Jane and I used to share a bigger set of rooms before she met Felix. I imagine we will be moved again now that I have found you. The kings will want to keep you close to them, for your protection of course."

I nodded my head; I could understand the kings wanting to protect me. I was after all a part of their family, and even though I had just met Aro, I felt a strong connection to him as well.

I was just going to ask another question when Alec began again, "I know you have a million questions, but perhaps I should at least show you the bedroom. Though it has been some time since I was human, I do know that you need to sleep. Your bags are in my room."

I blushed at the thought of being in his bedroom together, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. The current that ran through his hand to mine as he led me to his room reassured me that we were meant to be.

He opened the door to reveal a room that had another large fireplace and across from it stood a large wooden four poster bed. It had intricate carving in the headboard, and I found myself gawking at it in awe, it had to be several hundred years old easily, it was gorgeous.

Alec strode over to the fireplace and observed me with amused eyes. He followed my line of sight to the bed and seemed to be coming to some decision before he began to speak again.

"Darling, I want you to be comfortable. If you wish, I can leave the room while you sleep. I will admit, things usually progress quickly between mates, but I understand if you need some time to adjust to things. It's very important to me that you tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable, or if you want certain things. Your consent is essential to everything here, I will not push you."

I turned my gaze to stare at him now. I knew I was gawking, but I couldn't help it. Here was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, lecturing me about the importance of consent. It was like a fairytale. Edward had almost never asked for permission, he always assumed he knew best.

I strode to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him close to me and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Alec brought his arms to wrap around my back and the feeling was euphoric. I knew I wanted so much more with him, I wanted every experience, forever.

As tempting as it was to rush things, I wanted to know him a bit better when we took those steps. Would he even be willing to do much while I was human? We were already being much more physical than Edward and I had ever been. Edward would have never held me like this.

I realized I had never responded to Alec and drew back slightly so I could look in his eyes as I spoke.

"It means the world to me that you said that Alec. I've only dated Edward, and he always assumed he knew what was best. I don't really remember him ever asking for my permission to do anything."

At this I was cut off by a growl building in Alec's chest that resonated in my chest as well and warmed my heart. He was worried about me, and it made me happy to realize he cared so deeply already.

"Not like that Alec! He only ever hugged me and gave me a quick kiss, but he never asked what I wanted either. He just did what he thought was best. He wanted me to live out what he thought was the perfect human life, and I didn't want that. That's why I came to find Aro!"

That seemed to calm Alec and he nodded his head stiffly before kissing me on the forehead and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid veggie vamps" and "Want to kill him".

I stepped back so I could focus on my thoughts rather than the feel of Alec pressed against me, and the current present between us. "Alec, I want you to stay in bed with me while I sleep."

A wicked grin graced his face and I had to remind myself to stay focused. "Just sleep for tonight Alec! I am...inexperienced and very tired. I would like to be able to fully appreciate anything to come."

He gave me an entirely too satisfied smile and I felt my stomach swoop. He grabbed my bags and showed me to the other room which turned out to hold a rather extensive walk in closet and a large bathroom. He nodded towards the half empty closet, "There's a good chance between Jane and the Queens that will be filled within the next twenty-four hours. They're going to be thrilled that I finally found a mate. They get a little carried away when shopping."

I hadn't even thought about the Queens, but of course the kings would have mates, they were millennias old. Aro and Marcus said I looked like Didyme, I made a mental note to ask about her tomorrow.

After freshening up I returned to the bedroom where I found Alec sitting up with his back against the headboard, reading a book. No one had a right to look that good lounging in button down red pajamas, yet there he was.

I smiled at him as I made my way over and snuggled up to him under the covers. Once I was well settled on his chest, and he was reading again, I found myself drifting off quickly to dream about a tall vampire with gorgeous ruby eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or its characters. This is merely a work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: I would like to thank my Beta-Reader, @GreatSlytherin that goes by “volturiqueens'' on IG. Please check out her lovely content! I am also collecting things to do a giveaway at 100 followers on IG, where my username is “fanon.star” so please check it out.**

* * *

**Alec’s POV**

As Isabella slept, I attempted to read, but found the effort a waste. My mind was contemplating a million things, and it drew my attention away from the book in front of me. I gave it up as a loss and set the book back on the side table. 

_I had finally found my mate_. 

I waited over a thousand years to find her, and here she was asleep on my chest. It seemed a little surreal, though I knew it was a fairly average experience for a vampire. 

Jane had found her mate Felix while he was still human during the Renaissance. That had shaken us both. She had felt an urge to claim him as soon as she set eyes on him, but tried to deny the mating pull. I think she just didn’t want to let anyone get too close to her. 

Felix, however, was a persistent human and showed up at the doors of the castle, demanding she grant him an audience. He had fallen in love at first sight, and wanted to wed. He didn’t care she was a vampire, he didn’t care about anything but marrying her. Jane tried to deny him, but he kept coming back. 

Eventually Aro intervened, and once he was turned, Jane accepted him and they were wed. 

I had no such scruples. The second I laid eyes on Isabella I felt electricity run through my body, urging me to go to her. I whispered to Jane to inform her of what was going on before I went to approach her. She was wearing the most perfect dress I had ever seen. It showed off her ample cleavage while highlighting her tiny waist. 

Lord, I needed to send that designer a thank you note. 

I was glad I found her while she was still human. I knew Aro would insist that she be changed quickly, but I was happy to have the chance to see her this way. She’s so beautiful, and always blushing. I knew the change made everyone more beautiful, but I didn’t see what could be improved upon. 

My mind pivoted to think about what an odd human she made. Her reactions to us were not normal, even for someone with experiences with our kind. She showed no fear, and readily accepted our human-drinking ways. 

I saw her look at the drain in the throne room, and in place of horror, her face only registered understanding and then curiosity. She must be truly destined for this life. I wondered if it was being from Aro’s line that caused her odd mond to work in odd ways. Part of me thought she had just had enough trauma in her short life to desensitize her to these things. 

She was clearly ready to die, to come before the kings unbidden, and I wondered again about the nomad who had tortured her. My first order of business would be making sure anyone involved in that ordeal was taken care of before they could cause any more trouble. 

I would have to tell Isabella more about myself when she woke. Jane and I had quite the reputation the world over and it would be better heard from me. “The witch twins” many vampires called us, disregarding that we lost most of our magic when we were turned. 

As vampires Jane and I were gifted in ways that allowed us to protect ourselves, and bring harm to those who wished to hurt us. We were from a much simpler time, before the year one thousand, when time was measured by winters and crop cycles. When we were human, all we wanted was to be left alone to live a peaceful life and practice our magic how we saw fit. We never interfered in others' lives.

It didn’t matter of course. Two unmarried twins at the age of nineteen, in our time, were an oddity. People began to call us demonic, and to accuse us of witchcraft. Of course that last part was true, but they had no proof. Then they began to blame us for things that had nothing to do with us, like crops failing and babies dying. In reality our magic was incredibly rudimentary and largely used to make life more convenient. 

Aro had kept eyes on us while we grew up, and always meant to turn us when we got old enough. He believed we would make powerful vampires. He had gone off to take care of another important matter, and by the time Aro returned, the villagers were just about to light the pyre they had built around us. 

Aro saved us, and in our newborn rage we massacred the village when we awoke. We have been in the service of Aro ever since. We now have gifts that ensure that we will never be harmed again. I can take away the senses of any would-be attackers while Jane can torture them. 

I have no regrets for the things we have done over these many years. It’s a pointless emotion in a life this long. Guilt could drive even a vampire insane if you let it, and it wouldn’t change a thing. 

The Volturi is harsh, but fair. If Aro ruled with a lax hand, our secrets would have been out long ago. It is much better this way. The reality is that the world is cruel, and I am glad my sister and I have the power to protect ourselves and those at court. 

Surely Isabella would understand, she had suffered at the hand of cruel vampires. They disregarded our rules and deserved to be punished harshly for it. I had a feeling Aro was going to enjoy their punishment just as much as I would. 

If it didn’t mean leaving her, I would have gone to kill that arrogant boy the second she had mentioned the Cullens. Of course it had to be Edward Cullen that had involved her in our world. I had hated him ever since Carlisle presented him at court a few years after his change. He was a puritcanical uptight prick then, and it would seem nothing had changed. 

How that boy managed to be so old-fashioned when I was more than a thousand years older than him truly shocked me. It could not be good for his mental health. I was born before the year one thousand, and even I tried to keep up with the times as well as I was able. 

I have dated occasionally, when missions were slow. I was certainly no virgin, as I had no doubt he still was based on Isabella’s reactions to my touch. He had certainly never done much to or for her, and I felt a certain smugness at that. 

I wanted to kill him for ever thinking about my Isabella, when she was clearly not his mate. Yet it seemed Isabella knew how to take care of herself. She had survived so much up to this point, and still seemed so vibrant and full of love.

I had no doubt that she, with the blessing of Aro, would exact her own vengeance on the Cullens in time. I couldn’t wait to see it with my own eyes. I would only be too happy to help her if she needed it, of course. I was nothing if not supportive. 

Isabella began to stir in her sleep and I glanced at the watch on my wrist to be surprised that eight hours had passed while I was lost in my thoughts. Perhaps I shouldn’t have spent so long thinking about different ways to dismember Edward Cullen. 

She began to roll back and forth a bit. She hitched her leg up over my hip and I hissed in sharply. She seemed to still be asleep when she rolled even more, pushing her leg across me further until she was straddling me with her head on my chest. She mumbled “Alec” in her sleep and damn if that wasn’t a boost to the ego. 

She began to sir even more, and I knew she would be awake soon. If she didn’t I was going to lose it. She was rubbing up against me in the most delicious way, but she said she wanted to take things slow. Though at this point, I was pretty sure “slow” to Isabella meant just not last night. 

I felt conflicted, I didn’t want to wake her, but I also didn’t want to take advantage of her. I decided it was time to get her up and shook her gently. She opened her eyes slightly and when she noticed how she had shifted in her sleep she blushed bright red and grinned guiltily.

“Uh...sorry, I guess I shifted in my sleep...” she stammered out before pushing herself up into a sitting position. 

_Oh sweet Jesus, she was still straddling me and I needed her to stop if she wasn’t ready for a lot more very very soon._

“Don’t apologize to me Isabella, I’m having lots of fun, but I don’t want you to regret what you're doing.” 

She laughed lightly, looking extremely mischievous before she ground her hips down onto my pelvis and leaned forward to give me the most precious kiss I had ever received. It was like coming home. 

My body jolted to life when her lips touched mine, and the current flared to life between us again. My instincts told me to claim her now, but I reminded myself to be patient. She would belong to me fully soon enough. 

I pushed her back gently by her shoulders, “Darling, you better stop that for now. We need to get ready for the day, and talk about some things. The kings are expecting us.” 

She pouted petulantly but got off me and walked towards the door. Just as she reached for the doorknob she looked back over her shoulder and threw me a flirty wink before running for the shower. 

God, she was gonna be the death of me. 

If I could die again, that was. 


End file.
